Intelligenz
|typ =Primär |bild =Intelligence.png |px =97px |spiele1 =FO1, FO2, FOT |modifiziert1=Anzahl der neuen Fertigkeitspunkte pro Stufe, Dialog-Optionen, viele Fähigkeiten |extras1 =Gain (Fallout 2) Smooth Talker, Tierfreund, Gebildet, Empathie, Höhere Feuerrate, Heiler, Strahlungsresistenz, Heckenschütze, Überlebenskünstler, Schneller Lerner, Verständnis |merkmal1 =Gifted |spiele2 =FO3 |modifiziert2=Anzahl der neuen Fertigkeitspunkte pro Stufe, Medizin, Reparatur, Wissenschaft |extras2 =Verständnis, Computergenie, Vatersöhnchen/Elektra, Gebildet, Insektenforscher, Gun Nut, Nerdwut!, Schneller Lerner, Warmonger |spiele3 =FNV |modifiziert3=Anzahl der neuen Fertigkeitspunkte pro Stufe, Dialog-Optionen, Medizin, Reparatur, Wissenschaft |extras3 =Verständnis, Computergenie, Gebildet, Insektenforscher, Nerdwut!, Hasterer, Langzeitgedächtnis, Schneller Lerner |spiele4 =JES |modifiziert4=? |extras4 =? |merkmal4 =? |spiele5 =VB |modifiziert5=? |perks5 =? |merkmal5 =? |fußzeile =170px "Es braucht die intelligentesten Individuen um zu erkennen, es gibt immer mehr zu lernen" }} ist eine von sieben Primären Statistiken im S.P.E.C.I.A.L.-Charaktersystem. Eine der einzigartigen Qualitäten von Fallout und Fallout 2 war die Vielfalt an Möglichkeiten, das Spiel zu durchlaufen. Speziell in Bezug auf Gespräche. Ein Charakter mit hoher Intelligenz spielt sich ganz anders als einer mit durchschnittlicher Intelligenz. ''Fallout'', Fallout 2 und Fallout Tactics Modifiziert: die Zahl der neuen Fertigkeitspunkte pro Stufe, Dialog-Optionen und viele Fähigkeiten. One of the unique qualities of Fallout and Fallout 2 was the difference in gameplay caused by creating a low intelligence character. If you have a low intelligence, many NPCs will simply shrug you off, while others will insult or even attack you. It is possible to complete the game as an idiot, but most side-quests are impossible to do, and character growth is limited, as is the story involvement possible - while you can certainly bumble through the main quests, almost all plot details and background information will be left missing. Furthermore, due to limited-at-best NPC interaction, almost all side-quests are unavailable. Because of this, playing as a low intelligence character is only recommended for experienced players looking to role-play, or as a humorous replay option. Intelligence can be raised permanently in Fallout 2 using ACE and the Yellow memory module (+1) and by the Hubologist zeta scan in San Francisco (also +1 luck, though you may have to save/reload to get a bonus rather than a penalty). Mentats give a temporary +2 Intelligence. ''Fallout 3'' Modifiziert: Medizin, Reparatur, und Wissenschaft Fertigkeiten, sowie die Anzahl der neuen Fertigkeitspunkte pro Stufe. Intelligenz bestimmt die Zahl von Fertigkeitspunkten, die Sie jedes Mal erhalten, wenn Sie eine neue Stufe erreichen. Der Basiswert gewonnener Fertigkeitspunkte pro Stufe ist 10+Intelligenz. Skill points gained for raised intelligence are not retroactive for past levels, so increasing this primary stat early if at all is the best. Also, temporary modifiers to intelligence (e.g. from Night Person or Button's Wig) do not affect the number of skill points gained. Intelligenz-basierte Extras Wege zur Intelligenzerhöhung * Die Wackelpuppe - Intelligenz befindet sich im Rivet City-Labor. * Das Extra "Nachtmensch" erhöht die Wahrnehmung und Intelligenz, wenn die Sonne untergegangen ist. * Das Extra "Intensives Training" erlaubt einem, Intelligenz (Oder irgendeinen anderen S.P.E.C.I.A.L.-Wert) um 1 zu erhöhen, mit jedem Level-Up 1 Mal. * Lincoln's Hat and Button's Wig each give +1 to the stat. This does not affect skill points gained at level up, but does increase the relevant skills. * Mentats fügen temporär +5 Punkte zur Intelligenz zu. Dies wirkt sich nicht auf die Fertigkeitspunkte, die man bei einem Levelaufstieg zum verteilen kriegt, aus, aber es erhöht die relevanten Fertigkeiten. Hinweise * Wenn ihre Intelligenz den Wert 3 oder weniger aufweist, wird Dean Dewey Sie ein Kind mit "besonderen Bedürfnissen" nennen und zu einem Klassenzimmer bringen. ''Fallout: New Vegas'' Intelligence affects skill points differently than it did in Fallout 3. The number of skill points gained each level is based on the formula 10 + (0.5 * INT) per level, including level 1, where INT is your Intelligence. If you get a non-whole number of skill points per level (e.g. 10.5 for INT 1) it will be saved for the next even level up. (See Skill Rate) Intelligenz-basierte Extras Wege zur Intelligenzerhöhung *The player will gain +2 Intelligence and +2 Perception when the sun is down with the Night Person perk. *The player can purchase an Intelligence Implant from the New Vegas Medical Clinic for 4000 caps. This raises Intelligence by +1, unless the player already has 10. If the player's Intelligence is low enough, they will only have to pay 3000 caps. *Mentats gives a temporary +2 to the stat. This does not affect skill points gained at level up, but does increase the relevant skills. *Party Time Mentats also add +2, and stack with regular Mentats (and vice versa) giving a temporary +4 increase. (e.g. Intelligence set at 6 can reach 10, giving 8 skill points towards Medizin, Wissenschaft and Reparieren.) *Black Coffee adds a temporary increase of +2, +4 or +6, increasing relative to the player's Überleben skill. *Dr. Mobius' glasses add a temporary bonus of +2 Intelligenz in Quests und Erkundung *When speaking with Arcade Gannon, if you have Intelligence of 3 or lower you can convince him to become your companion by stating "This place is really complicated and stuff. You're smart, can you help me do... stuff?". *If creating a character with Intelligence of 3 or less can grant 'special' intelligence checks. If the player's intelligence is really low, dialog options will appear to be short and monosyllabic, with barely any sentience: *When first meeting Ignacio Rivas at Helios One, he will ask the player what their interest in the place is. If the player's intelligence is high, they may respond with "My interest in this place is scientific." However with a low-intelligence player, the same option will be available as "I is scientistic." *If the player has a low enough Intelligence, they will admit they don't know what a fish is during a conversation with Cass. *If the player has an Intelligence of 1 after choosing their SPECIAL stats at the beginning of the game, Doc Mitchell will say "Sorry, son/little lady. I fixed up your head as best I knew how. Guess I missed a spot." Old World Blues *6 Intelligence is needed for Dr. Mobius to reveal that they are still planning how to save themselves *8 Intelligence is needed to reveal the fact that Dr. Mobius scattered the personality chips across the big empty Levelnamen und Statistiken Charaktere mit geringer Intelligenz Fallout 1 & 2 When the Player Character in Fallout and Fallout 2 has less than 4 Intelligence, the biggest change in gameplay is undoubtedly the dialogue. Upon reaching Shady Sands, the villagers take pity on you, and Aradesh just shrugs you off. The best you can speak is in half-word sentences or gibberish. The real downside, though, is that you have no chance to do about 90% of the side quests. No one will talk to you or even give you the time of day (Even though you have it on your Pip-Boy). In Fallout 2, you may meet Torr, the "town simpleton of Klamath", who would normally give you a quest to under go protection of his Brahmin against "the evil bugmen". He will appear highly intelligent to you, as if being stupid is a culture and language all its own, and two unintelligent people can have a complete, thought-provoking, and fully articulated conversation between them. Another person you may have an "intelligent" conversation with in Fallout 2 is AHS-9, who becomes able to understand you after you become aligned and gives you the quest to Kill the Shi Emperor When talking to Algernon in the basement of New Reno Arms you can start a "childhood cop and robbers" type dialog in which you accidentally shoot and kill him. Fallout 3 In Fallout 3, there are conversation situations where characters with low intelligence are granted other speech options, often relating to their low intellect. However, these options are few and far between, unlike the other Fallout games where one could play the entire game as a person with low intelligence. One instance is in Roosevelt Academy, where if you activate Dean Dewey when you have an intelligence of 3 or lower he will deem you a "special needs" child, and escort you to a 'proper room'. Fallout: New Vegas In addition to alternative Intelligence checks, low Intelligence changes some dialog options when speaking to vendors and NPCs. For example, when speaking to Miguel at Miguel's Pawn Shop, the option to start trading is "Me buy things", and when speaking with Dr. Usanagi at the New Vegas Medical Clinic, after she gives you the initial description about implants you have the dialogue option "So you sell plants?", which will cause her to re-explain the implants and suggest you take the implant to make you smarter. If you take her up on this deal she will state that she thinks "you could really benefit from it", and offer the implant at a discount. In place of the gibberish of past games, however, the player will simply not completely understand a conversation, confuse what someone is saying with something else entirely, or not understand what situation they are currently in. In the REPCONN Headquarters, for example, a character with an Intelligence of 2 or less can bypass a robot that demands a password by randomly shouting "ICE CREAM!". Normally, the player would need a Luck of at least 7 to guess this. Low intelligence characters attempting to do the Dem Ingeniör ist nix zu schwör quest will be granted several unique and highly entertaining dialog options when conversing with Fantastic and Ignacio Rivas. An example is when informed about the hostilities between the Followers and the NCR, the player can choose to respond, "Do Flowers and NCR bear play together?" Nennenswerte Zitate *''I don't care if you were dropped on your head as a kid. No guns in the city limits.'' - NCR Gate Guard. *''Glug glug glug glug glug glug!'' - the Vaultbewohner *''*Snfff* You big meenie... *snff*... me go sumplace 'n have partee wiff clowns... *snfff*... and ice cream... and kake... and me no invit meen peuple like YOU!'' - the Auserwählter *''Most people have evil spirits. You? You have stupid spirits. Go see shaman, get hole in head... Big hole... Very big... Huge.'' - Sulik *''Hep Torr hep moo-moo. (Yes, of course I'll help you fend off the predation of your family's brahmin by these nefarious bugmen.)'' - Auserwählter *''Me help shoulders make shinies warm.'' - the Kurier *''I IS SCIENTISTIC!'' - the Kurier *''What are Flowers of Pock-lips?'' - the Kurier *''Ooh Shiney Robot'' - the Einsamer Wanderer *''So you sell plants?'' - the Kurier *''ICE CREAM!'' - the Kurier *''Me pet aminals'' - the Kurier *''I no hurt anyone'' - the Kurier *''Where I send shiny juice?'' - the Kurier *''Me take you job cause me is smarter'' - the Kurier Notizen *If the player has an Intelligence of 8 or higher while having no stats at 1 or a Luck of 10/1, Doc Mitchell will say "Look at that. Maybe them bullets done your brain some good.". *If the player has an Intelligence of 1, Doc Mitchell will say "Sorry son, I fixed up your head as best I knew how, guess I missed a spot.". en:Intelligence es:Inteligencia fr:Intelligence hu:Intelligence ko:지능 nl:Intelligentie no:Intelligens (Intelligence) pl:Inteligencja ru:Интеллект sv:Intelligens uk:Інтелект zh:Intelligence Kategorie:Fallout 2 Primäre Statistiken Kategorie:Fallout 3 Primäre Statistiken Kategorie:Fallout Tactics Primäre Statistiken Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Primäre Statistiken Kategorie:Van Buren Primäre Statistiken Kategorie:J.E. Sawyer's Fallout RPG Primäre Statistiken Kategorie:Lionheart Primäre Statistiken Kategorie:TORN Primäre Statistiken